Misaki Chronichles
by Animegirl101100
Summary: So Akihiko is narrating one of his little romps in the bed with misaki. It's one of my first attempts.. all other chapters are basically like a mini novel chapters in his love life :
1. A Nice Narration

**A Nice Narration  
**

The way that Misaki squeezes me when he feels pleasure makes me feel excruciatingly amazing.

I swear when he puts his slender fingers around my neck I shiver.

Then he pulls me in close and lightly puts his mouth on mine.. as though he's teasing me, I get hotter. Then I quickly remove Misaki's clothing and insert my rod deep into his special place. Misaki shrieks in utter satisfaction.

Then we start going, and we become one over and over again. When we begin to feel raw, we take it slow.I hate to tear him, unless he wants to be torn and feels like getting it on even rougher than usual.. then he calls out my name again and again " Akihiko! Akihiko!". I feel him tighten around me and I gasp in delight.

Suddenly my patience draws smaller and I start to pound faster while I begin to suck on the nape of his neck; Misaki cries out "Oh no! I can't take it anymore! Ahh no, ahh ooah uh ah!" I feel myself grow larger with every yelp he makes.

Slowly I head lower past his sweet collarbone to his little pink pecks.. I go to them, summoned, and start to lightly suck. He tries to fight me off but that just gets me more hot and bothered.

He breathes in fast, in total shock.. and tightens even harder than before. I grunt in pure ecstasy. We start calling out each other's names in repeated succession, until I feel myself reach my final point. I climax, and Misaki shouts out in joy, we kiss deeply, I pull out; and we lie down on the bed spent.

It was a fun tumble in the bed. I love my Misaki.


	2. Just A little Bedroom Fun

**Just A Little Bedroom Fun**

Akihiko is at the door entrance to Misaki's room and happens to see misaki..?

Well if it isn't Misaki. Why is he looking so hard at himself in the mirror? The more he looks at it won't make his cute little member get any bigger.

Then to my great surprise, I see Misaki's eyes glazed over with passion and pure excitement. He reaches for his part, and starts to rub fervently. He starts to gasp and pant, and every once in a while he whispers seductively "Aki-hiko.. ahh Akihi-ko.. ahn."

I felt myself bulge in my pants. It was a sweet, restricting pain in my rod.

Without Misaki realizing I got behind him, and reached my arms around him, and started to suck on his earlobe. So sweet and alluring my Misaki.

"What! Akihiko.. when did you get here?" Misaki asked shocked. "Since you started calling out my name and made me get so hot." I pushed my hard erection onto the back of his ass. He shuddered. What a nice reaction I thought in my mind.

I slowly unzipped his pants and let them fall around his ankles. I take my finger and begin to probe his hole. "Ah no! Stop it Akihiko!" Misaki shouts seductively. I can't take it and push my finger in faster and deeper. "Yet your body is saying that you want more isn't that right Misaki." I say confidently.

I move my mouth to his sweet opening and stab my tongue deep inside. Misaki shakes in uncontrollable pleasure and shame. I remove my tongue and Misaki shouts. Then I unzip my pants, take out my long, hot rod and ram it inside his freshly prepared opening. "AHHH NOOO! NOT SO FORCEFUL!" he shouts gasping. I suppose I might have been a tad too rough with him, but I couldn't stop my lust from wanting to take him.

I begin to thrust deeply. Misaki is grabbing tightly at the sheets with his hands, and has his pillow in his mouth. Ah I can't hold myself back, I begin to ram into him so hard I'm scared that he'll break. So tight and warm, it's too good.

Soon his shouts of pain turn to only those of pleasure. I begin to feel overwhelmed by his cries; they're so sexy and cute. I begin to kiss and twist at his lovely nipples. He cringes in delight.

I find myself reaching my limit, and am almost about to reach my end. When Misaki whispers to me "Akihiko.. I love you.." and he has the sweetest smile on his face. I climax and then after both of us finished.. I take Misaki in my arms and we fell asleep holding each other.

That was one of my favorite times with Misaki. I love my Misaki.


	3. Desire's That Are Hard To Control

**Desire's That Are Hard To Control**

Misaki's just reading a book on the couch, and I'm in the kitchen making myself some coffee.

"Misaki look I told you I could do it without hurting myself again!" I shouted to him happily. Misaki turned to look at me, and smiled a smile that was as sweet as honey. I felt myself get excited, but the night before he rode on me for so long that he became chaffed. I don't want to hurt my Misaki. With all of the confusion going on between my head and my groin, I dropped the cup and cut my finger.

Misaki stood up and rushed over to me, as quickly and as cute as a puppy. I smiled happily. As he was tending to my wound, I found myself bringing my fingers to the nape of his neck and lightly trailed my nails around his collarbone. He flinched. "Akihiko, I'm busy tending to you." He said coyly but firmly. I didn't stop but moved my mouth to his ear, I started to blow. Misaki was so surprised; I then proceeded to chew on his earlobe lightly. I saw his cheeks flush; I knew he was enjoying it.

He finally finished applying the bandages. I turned him toward me quickly and held him in my arms. My rod was poking right into his. The thought of that made me feel even hotter. I took my hands from his slender waist and went down lower. My hands cupped Misaki's firm ass and all I could think about was I can't wait to ram myself into him.

I undid his belt and helped him get out of his pants. Misaki blushed so deeply that I had to chuckle. "What's so funny Akihiko?" he asked in short breaths. "Oh nothing just thinking about how cute you are." I smile seductively. He looks at me furiously his eyes beginning to water. I take my hands and put them lightly under his I begin to raise my arms, my hands stopped slightly at his pecks. I begin to fiddle around with them. They turn hard and pink. So cute like candy, I kiss them and lick them until Misaki begins to groan from pure pleasure.

Then I finish removing his shirt. He's adorable, acting so shy when I've already seen everything from almost every angle. His insides and outs, I laugh to myself. I pick him up again and we head to the couch. I lay him down, and remove my shirt and take down my pants; my member ready for him, Misaki shuts his eyes in shame and embarrassment.

I start to prepare him, by lodging my tongue deep into his hole and moving my fingers in and out as well. Misaki shouts in satisfaction. He begins to breathe deeply. "Come on Misaki I still need to finish." I say calmly.

Quickly I stuff my rod into him. He shudders strongly. It's so tight! I feel like its squeezing me to death. I start to ram into Misaki again and again. He's panting and gasping for air. I can't stop right now his ass is being completely first-rate. "Akihiko! Aki-hiko! Ah! Uhn! Aghn!" shouts Misaki. His voice turns me on even further.

I begin to grunt, I'm nearing my finish. I slap his ass to make him tighten up even more. It worked, it's so tight. "AHH!" Misaki screams in slight pain but more so in enjoyment. Oh it's amazing I can't take it anymore! I feel myself let loose in Misaki, no time whatsoever to pull out. "Ah.. Akihiko that was so great… it's so warm." Misaki says in such a sexy voice that I was tempted to go for another round.. I pull and finally collapse on top of of us feeling utterly spent.

Lying there I thought, so cute my Misaki.


	4. Holding Back

******Holding Back**  


_Akihiko is in his room and is feeling a tad.. frustrated…_

I hate acting like I don't want to have him.. I really want him to be right here in my arms. Misaki is always pulling away lately. Telling me he needs space, and that I'm smothering him. It's just because I love him so much, that I'm trapped inside of my passion.

Ah Misaki! I think to myself as my body starts to heat up. I unzip my pants slowly but with constant precision. I take my throbbing member out of my pants and start to stroke it firmly. I keep thinking lustfully of our last sexual encounter.

How he would pant and moan underneath me, as I rammed into him strongly. He would grasp at my shoulders and almost scream in pure ecstasy. Then I would pull out, and start to lodge my fingers in and out of his opening again and again until he was writhing in pleasure. His whole body covered in a sweet sweat that drove me wild. I licked his body all over in order to make him feel even better.

He would bridge his back and shout out my name "Akihiko! I can't take it anymore!" With Misaki even just saying that sentence I found my rod being squeezed so tightly. As if he were squeezing a lemon that just wouldn't juice, he wasn't even thinking of giving up. I came but was pretty rock hard just a little bit later.

Oh I want him so badly right now.I'm just waiting for him to talk through that door, so I can jump him. My heart is ruling over my mind with a blind passion that just won't be doused. I heard the door click but I couldn't pry my hands from myself. I just shut my eyes and kept on working on making my bottle pop, for lack of a better term. He was coming up the stairs and just the thought of him seeing me made me hotter.

He turned the knob and saw me. His eyes were full of shock and amazement. Suddenly his face was covered with a sinister smile. I sensed a little bit of uneasiness… "Misaki?" I asked while slightly groaning in gratification. He undid his tie and collar and walked over to me. I was looking forward to what was to come.

"Akihiko? What are you up to?" he asked me with a smile that was more his style. "Nothin-" I was cut off as his hand joined mine in rubbing my rod. I was now in a state of confusion. What's going on? I am the one who is in charge. Though, my body was thoroughly telling me differently.

He was rubbing me down like a pro. He undid my shirt, skilfully removing every button. My body was twitching and responding really well. "What a nice reaction." Misaki said confidently. His head moved toward the center of my legs. I was now inside of his warm mouth. I felt completely overtaken by lust. He was sucking and licking so well, I was going entirely out of my mind. He was blowing my mind!

"Ahh that was nice." Misaki said as he removed his lips from my rod. He looked so sinful that I was bulging out all over again. He undid his pants and sat down on the edge of my bed. He told me to come closer and to straddle him. I was in no state of mind to say no to such an attractive proposition.

I went over and widened myself with saliva covered fingers and slowly lowered myself onto Misaki. This was so new, but I really didn't mind at all. Why not let him have control once every blue moon, this was hot, sexy and uncontrollably crazy. I wanted him to ram my brains out.

He grabbed my hips and we started swinging.

Up and down, in and out, harder and faster, stronger and deeper.

It was a never ending roller coaster of gasping and moaning and amazing groaning.

I was feeling things I haven't felt before. I was so happy that it was with Misaki. That was one of the best times I have ever had with him before.

When we were finished Misaki told me, "That was fun, but for me I like it better when you're in control, you make me feel so sinful and full of shame that it just makes me feel hotter."

That was so sweet that I kind of had to take him for a ride too.

That was a great couple of hours. We were famished after we were finished.

That day I think that both of us were pretty proud and impressed with ourselves.

A take charge Misaki.. It's not bad. I love my Misaki.


End file.
